ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
魔導裝甲破壞指令
簡介 __TOC__ 活動期間 活動時間： *2017/03/03 (五) 16:00 ～ 03/17(五) 15:59 (台灣時間) 道具交換時間： *2017/03/03 (五) 16:00 ～ 03/23(四) 15:59 (台灣時間) 故事 FINAL FANTASY 零式 魔導裝甲破壞指令 擁有四顆希望之水晶與救世主「覺醒者」的世界──奧利恩斯。 再次出現在次元夾縫的該世界時間流逝。 鷗曆八百四十二年，冰月，二十二日。 朱雀年輕的士兵們「0班」接受任務，為破壞敵國米利特斯皇國的新兵器而潛入魔導裝甲工廠。 從戰爭全局來看，米利特斯皇國雖是侵略者，但在那裡戰鬥的卻是擁有心與信念的士兵們。 持有超乎尋常的力量與魔法的0班被為國而戰的皇國兵稱作為「怪物」，而0班成員卻毫不動容，冷靜完成任務。 對於這些截然不同的生存方式，雷因又是怎麼想的──睜大眼睛，見證歷史變動的瞬間。 角色獎勵Bonus ①持有角色獎勵的角色上會顯示「BONUS」 ②帶領持有角色獎勵的角色開始任務！ ③完成任務後，便可追加獲得由角色獎勵所帶來的白色幻能！ 莫古力王 在活動期間帶著白色幻能與異界的莫古利王交換各種獎勵。 限定= 珍貴/限定物品 |-| 普通= 普通物品 |-| 素材= 覺醒素材 |-| 建議兌換= 初心者建議兌換 這兌換列表推薦給遊玩時間不足3個月或Rank低於50的新玩家。 戰鬥資訊 初級= 魔導裝甲破壞指令・初級 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 皇國兵 |boss = 重機關槍兵 |drop = }} |-| 中級= 魔導裝甲破壞指令・中級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用極限技 |mission-3 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 皇國兵 |boss = 重機關槍兵, 皇國兵 (2) |drop = }} |-| 上級= 魔導裝甲破壞指令・上級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用魔法 |mission-3 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 皇國兵 重機關槍兵 |boss = 魔導巨兵, 皇國兵 (2) |drop = }} |-| 超級= 魔導裝甲破壞指令・超級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用魔法終結「夏洛中校」 |mission-3 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 皇國兵 重機關槍兵 魔導巨兵 |boss = 夏洛中校, 皇國兵 (2) |drop = }} |-| 覺醒級= 魔導裝甲破壞指令・覺醒級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用極限技終結「神槍」 |mission-3 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 皇國兵 重機關槍兵 魔導巨兵 夏洛中校 |boss = 神槍 |drop = }} 情報 * 尼布斯在超級以上的頭目戰之後，偶爾會出現。(除皇國兵以外敵人可用偷取獲得些許白色幻能) * 黃金炸彈在上級以上的第二戰偶爾會出現，打倒後可取得額外白色幻能。 Boss（覺醒級） 神槍= 神槍 能力： *'Well done pests!' - Physical damage and chance to inflict Paralysis to all units *'Mercy will be remembered' - Lightning damage to a single unit *'Ashes to ashes, dust to dust' - Lightning damage and reduce DEF AND SPR to a single unit *'Behold the Brionac!' - Damage and may inflict Paralysis to a single unit *'Magic interception systems activated' - Lightning damage to all units *'Serious damage confirmed' - Inflicts Paralysis and Blind to all units. Used only on the first turn if HP < 30%. 策略： * Brionac can inflict Paralysis. Having units such as Ling, Refia, Luka or Tilith is efficient to rejuvenate the party from Paralysis. Equipping a 珠寶指環 is also essential. * 全抗雷, 超抗雷, 雷神盾 or 拉姆 can reduce the damage taken from Brionac's Lightning based attacks. * Brionac is susceptible to Blind and Paralysis itself. Using Ling's Dance of Death or Noctis' Fire Flask are much useful. * Chaining Lightning-elemental weapons, spells and abilities can inflict serious damage to Brionac. |-| 尼布斯= 尼布斯 能力： * .... - Does nothing * Ruined all the fun... - Escapes from battle. Used on the 3rd turn regardless of action(s) taken. 策略： * 可從尼布斯身上盜取 * 只要不攻擊他，他就不會發動攻擊，但不一會他就會消失，因此要加油盜取！ Farming Tips * Farming a higher difficulty may not be worthwhile if beating it requires that you use fewer bonus units. In other words, you can usually get more event currency by farming PRO with an extra +50% unit than ELT without it (ignoring Golden Bombs and Nimbus), as shown in the table below: * Exdeath with 440 MAG can clear PRO solo with 3x Dual Cast Thundaga, and a Dual Cast Meteor on the boss battle. * Dark Fina with 450+ MAG can clear Pro with 3x Dual Cast Ultima & Osmose, and Dual Cast Ultima x2 on the boss battle. * If you're farming and have idle units, now is a good time to grind trophies. Steal success is almost guaranteed, just target non Imperial Soldier units. You can also potion spam, or have the idle units cast cheap spells or abilities. Check the trophy guide page for other ideas. 攻略短片 覺醒級： * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3Asg1ump4U (All 4 missions, Units: Cecil, Exdeath, Ling, Noctis, Rain, Friend: Queen) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVkVFA3ewlg (Magic team, Units: Ace, Dangerous Ariana, Exdeath, Kefka, Krile, Friend: Exdeath) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LgfzJ17gWeA (Units: Cupid Artemios, Cupid Luna, Dangerous Ariana, Lightning, Ling, Friend: Nine) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5R9nPhaVKU (Units: Cod, Cecil, Ling, 3 bonus units) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKZ8iiSD6kw (Strategy Guide: Luneth, Exdeath, Rain, Eight, Nine, Cinque) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3Z_vWun8rc (Mav FFBE, Noctis, Refia, Exdeath, Gilgamesh, 2 Bonus units) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pk6u6FzdIqQ (no TMR / 3* base - Exdeath, Exdeath, Rain, Eight, Cinque, Friend Nine) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6keFS25DvWs (Elusive Nimbus spotted! Cinque, Cinque, Eight, Nine, Nine (DW547ATK), Friend Queen) Category:特殊任務